Childrens' Children 2
by zena remerez the vrey
Summary: couples BladexSword; KankuroxTenten; KirbyxTiff; Galacta KnightxSir Arthur; IkexMarth; YangxCarl
1. Blord

this one is about team flare. sword and blade are first. song is I Got You.

Sword and Blade were lying next to eachother in bed.

_ooo, i've been waitin' for a long time_

Blade snuggled up to Sword and he held her

_for some one who could make my dreams come true._

they knew eachother for what felt like forever.

_you've been with me for a long time_

Sword began kissing Blade's neck. she began making nioses.

_helpin' me through, all that i've gotten through_

"Blade, I love you." Sword said between kisses. "I love you, too." Blade moaned.

_and i'm thankful for everything, you do for me, boy_

Sword picked her up and sat her on his lap. she felt him breathing on her neck, and she giggled. Blade ran her fingers through his hair, and pressed her lips against his. Sword felt her body. "nnnaahhh!" she moaned. they kissed pastionatly.

_i've got you. and i know that you've got me, too._

(wait no they have to get caught.)

King DeDeDe walked in. "quit fuckin' an' do my laundry!" he yelled

(now.)_i've ot you and i know that you've got me, too._


	2. Kaen

this chapter is about Kankuro amd Tenten. the song is You Belong with Me.

Kankuro was argueing with his girlfriend over the phone, and Tenten was just sitting there.

_your on the phone with your girlfriend, shes upset._(no shit shirlock)

they were speaking in a different language so all Tenten knew about it was she was Pissed off

_shes goin' off about somthin' that you said_

Tenten was here for game and movie night. they were in the end credits with some cool music.

_i'm listen to the kind of music she doesn't like_

Kankuro hung up the phone. "Tenten....can i tell you something?" Kankuro asked. "of course you can, Kankuro." Tenten said sweetly. "I just broke up with Haily..." he said, almost smiling."oohh, Kankuro, i'm sorry!" Tenten yelled."don't be...I love some one else." he eased her."who?" Tenten was worried. SHE loved him..."you, Tenten....I love you." Kankuro leaned in and kissed her. he expected a slap on the face, but instead he got fingers running through his hair and her lips kissing him back. they pulled away panting for air. Kankuro was holding her and nibbling her ear. "Kankuro, i love you, too." she whispered to him. they kissed pastionatly, until a red headed girl the door. "is this why you broke up with me?" Haily asked, glaring at Tenten, "so you could be with her?". "Haily, leave Tenten alone." Kankuro said to her. he through the girl out. "sorry..." he said. she kissed his lips softly. "it's o-kay."

_i think i know where you belong, think i know its with me_


	3. Kiff

this one is for kirby and tiff. the song is Could it be.

Kirby was with Tiff. The king was having a ball.

_I know we've been friends forever,_

They were talking about getting dates.

_but now i think im feeling something totally new._

"I need to find a date to prove myself." Tiff told Kirby. "Why do you have to prove yourself?" Kirby asked confused. "I want to." she replied. "Well I think I'm moving in with my old friend." Kirby said. "who?" Tiff asked worried. He didn't know that she liked him, but she hoped he would stay. Kirby paused. he couldn't tell Tiff it was Blade, Galacta Knight, Ike, and Kankuro. She didn't know a thing about the teams. No one in this dimension did. "He's a puffbball, like me, named Darkness." Kirby said making up a random name. "oh, uh, Kirby?" Tiff asked. "yeah?" Kirby anwsered. "I uh.... know what I have to say to you, but I...." Tiff stopped. "Don't know how to say it?" Kirby finished her sentence. "Yeah" she said. "I'll show you." she said. She kissed him sweetly. "T-Tiff..." Kirby smiled "I love you, too." They kissed pastionatly for awhile, and everyone stared. They noticed this and blushed deeply...well Tiff did. Kirby saw Blade and Galacta Knight in the distance. niether of them had their armour and were in someones arms.(Blade was in Sword's arms, and Galacta Knight was in Sir Arthor's arms.) They smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. Kirby smiled and hugged Tiff closer. everyone gasped, and he heard two faint ooooo's

_could it be, you were right here beside me and i never knew._


	4. Sir Knight

this is about Galacta Knight and Sir Arthur. their song is I kissed a Boy.

Galacta Knight was pushed up to a wall by his drunken lover.

_Yo, check it out i got a plan,_

"Arthur?" Galacta Knight asked. "Hi, baby." Arthur slurred.

here's my intention.

Arthur ripped G.K's mask off, and kissed him, while trying to hump him.

_and thats just not you._

Soon Galacta Knight gave in. He pulled Arthur into his car, and they started to make out in the back seat. Galacta Knight unbuttoned his lover's pants and took them off. "Let me fuck you." Arthur whispered and ripped off all of Galacta's clothes. Galacta knight kept him off long enough to take his clothes off. Arthur started to suck G.K's ****, and Galacta Knight moaned. He pressed Arthur's head against his **** and moaned even louder. He wasn't going to last to long if Arthur didn't stop. "I need you inside me." Galacta Knight said to him. "Ohh, hell yes!" Arthur yelled as he inseted himself into G.K. He thrust back and forth as hard as he could. Galacta knight moaned as loud as he could. They didn't as last long as they expected. They both let out their seeds, and collapsed. "Oh, and baby." Arthur started. He wasn't slurring. "I'm not drunk." Galacta Knight looked confused. "I did that because I knew you wouldn't let me if I wasn't." Arthur finished. Galacta Knight smiled "I just would've made you wear a condom." "That's no fun." Arthur yawned. "Night, babe." they both said at the same time and fell asleep.


	5. Ikth

This is about Ike and Marth. Their song is You Spin Me Right Round.

Ike and Marth were sitting at home. Ike was getting a little...wanting.

_I dont wanna know your name,_

Ike stared at his prey.

_and I do want your private number baby._

He went for it.

_All I know is that to me you look like you're lots of fun._

He tackled Marth into the bedroom.

_Watch out here I come._

He kissed Marth 'til he was bruised. ''Ike what the fuck?'' Marth said. ''Exactly.'' Ike began to nibble on Marths neck. ''Not today, Ikey, tomarrow maybe.'' Marth told him and pushed him off. He watched Marths butt while he walked away. ''I'll be waiting.'' Ike told him.

_You spin me right round!_


	6. Yarl

dis is for carl und yang. song is I Hate Everything About You.

''You're such a jerk!'' carl yelled.

_Only when I stop to think about it._

''Yeah, I know, you've told me.'' yang retorted.

_I hate everything about you!_

Carl began to cry and Yang fell sad himself once he saw his lover's tears. ''I don't know why you like me.'' Yang started. ''but I wish you didn't. Carl, I don't want to hurt.'' yang sighed. ''I love you.''. Carl looked at yang. ''The reason I love you is because i didn't see a drunken basterd, I saw the handsom prince who saved me from being alone.'' once these words were spoken, yang set carl on his lap. ''I wish I could be the guy you want.'' Yang said. ''you are the one i want'' carl told him.

_You love me!_


End file.
